Friend or Foe ?
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: Grim makes a new friend but how long can friendship last until it reaches a breaking point? Review.
1. Chapter 1 The Cookies of Doom

IB:Here I am writing a rp story that me and Loony Locus are doing.

Clad:Read and review and get Billy's sham-pooh. It's made with real pooh and the stink will never go away!

IB:My first Billy and Mandy story enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy." Maxwell Atoms does. I do own "Becky and Clad" Clad:What do you mean you own me?

IB:I created you. You're mind. So there.

Clad:Humph.

Summery:A new kid on the block means a new friend for Grim. Still friendship can only go so far. Does it have a breaking point? Review please.

Chapter 1 The Cookies of Doom

In Endsville a certain little boy with a big nose was watching the glass of milk on the floor. Bored he suddenly felt the craving for something. "Grim! Grim!" he yelled.

Grim was in the kitchen reading the morning obituaries. He groaned as Billy called his name, and kept on ignoring him. Billy kept on yelling so he went outside but the annoying sound still went through. Grim using his sythe opened a portal to the Underworld and went in. However Billy still screamed as loud as he could, and poor Grim could still hear him.

Grim kept ignoring Billy, getting very frustrated. After an hour he went back to the living room and sat on the couch. Billy kept yelling not even noticing he was there. Grim turned the Gardening channel on and growled in annoyance. He missed the whole show after an hour passed and Billy continued to yell. He was very annoyed and fire was in his eyes. "WHAT DO YA WANT?!" he finally yelled.

Billy stopped yelling and began pondering that. After yelling for two hours it was so hard to remember. "I don't remember," he answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"UGH!" Grim groaned, annoyed. He suddenly noticed Mandy was missing not that he care, but being bossed around was better than being annoyed. "Hey! Where's Mandy?" he asked, looking around. It wasn't like her to not be here bossing him to do meaningless chores.

"I don't know," Billy answered, and began picking his nose. "By the way there's a new kid in a big house right across and will you clean my nose?" he asked. His nose was full and needed to be empty before it started itching.

Grim let out a big sigh and sat back down on the couch. "Great another kid to get annoyed by," he grumbled. Then realizing what Billy said, his face turned green, and he stood up. "EW! What's da matter with ya, boy!?!" he shouted, shoving Billy away.

The door bell rang and outside was a boy smiling, and was a foot taller than Billy. He had long brown hair, a hippie outfit, and a golden peace medallion. A teen girl a foot taller than her friend stood next to him. She had blond pigtails and was wearing a red dress with orange flames, and a star amulet.

Billy answered the door and starred at them.

The boy grinned wide. "Hey! Where selling cookies!" the boy yelled, enthussilty.

"Cookies!" Billy yelled, happily. Cookies where the very thing he wanted Grim to get. What luck. "I need money!" he screamed and ran off to get money.

Grim put down the newspaper at the sound of cookies and walked over to the door. "Cookies!" Grim cheered. "Hey, I haven't seen you kids around here before, are you da new kids?" he asked, eyeing them.

"My name is, Clad and I'm 14, she's 16, and you're a skeleton," Clad said, starring in wonder. It wasn't everyday a talking skeleton answered the door so he took a picture to remember it bye.

The girl glared at him for a sec and smiled coldy. The plan was to sell cookies not talk to the buyers. "Yes where new and...AHHH! THE GRIM REAPER!" the girl yelled. She began backing away slowly in fear of being told it was time.

"AHAHAHAAA!!" Grim laughed happily. He liked it when he knew he could still scare people. That was very rare and it pleased him to know that people still feared death."Yes, but calm down. If you run away and Billy doesn't get his cookies, den you can bet he wont shut up for a while..." he complained, waiting for Billy to come back.

Billy opened a door, and went to a certain trunk, and began looking for money.

The girl growled at him slightly annoyed, and tired. "You'll get your cookies, now first I want to know when I die, my name is Becky Matias," she said, frowning.

This surprised Grim no one ever wanted to know that or they where all too old to care. "Why would ya want ta know something like DAT!?!" Grim asked, surprised, scratching his head in confusion.

"Cause I hate life and everyone else, so when is it?" Becky rudely stated, crossing her arms. This conversation wasn't going anywhere and her plan was to sell cookies and flee. Not talk to a bag of bones.

Grim narrowed his eyes at her a little annoyed. "Well... technically, I'm not allowed to say. Sorry kid. Just give us da cookies, and get on with your life," Grim told her. Why she wanted to know was beyond him.

"Why are you here, skeleton dude?" Clad asked, grinning. Becky crossed her arms and just starred creepily at Grim.

Grim was kind of shocked at how the girl looked at him, kinda reminded him of Mandy. Which he still wondered why she was no where in sight. "I lost a be, okay?" Grim said grumpily, not wanting to talk about it. It was very humiliating for him, and the underworld people still made fun of Grim for it.

Clad looked at Grim still smiling creepily."Really? Was it playing limbo?" Clad asked , still grinning, while picking his ear wax.

The girl stopped starring as questions filled her mind about him. Curious she lifted his robe up not aware of how personal that was. "Do you have a body?" Becky asked, still frowning.

"YES!" Grim shouted, shoving her away from him. Didn't she have any respect for privacy? "Your invading my personal space, mon!" he cried, embarrassed. He stopped suddenly, and looked at the boy. "How'd ya know dat?" he asked, suspiciously raising an eyebrow.

"I love cheese!" Clad said, stupidly. "I know a lot about you. More than you'll ever know," Clad said creepily.

"How can you eat? You're nothing but bones," Becky stated questionably, raising her olive color eyes at him, in confusion.

Grim shot Becky an annoyed look before turning back to Clad. It was very odd that the little mortal could know so much about him, and he wanted answers. "Dat's creepy, mon..." Grim said wearily. "How do ya know about me?" he asked, curious and confused.

"I read about you in a book," he answered, showing a book entitled The Horrible Life of Grim. It showed Grim on the cover crying and Billy dancing around him, while Mandy was on the couch wearing a crown, and robe, like a queen.

Billy ran over holding a big glop of money and looking mighty hungry. "Grim! I got money out of your trunk!" Billy stated, happily.

Grim twirled around to face Billy and he glared at him annoyed. He stashed the money out of Billy's hands, and began seething. "DANGIT BILLY! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YA TO STAY OUTTA DERE!?!" he yelled, fire appearing in his eyes.

Billy began pondering all the times Grim yelled at him for opening his trunk. "Uh...let me think...hmm...three million," he answered. "By the way Mandy said for you to do this list of chores," Billy stated, and handed Grim a list going fifty yards. Grim shuddered still wondering where Mandy was so he could tell her off.

"The cookies are free," Becky said handing the box to Billy. Now all she had to do was go home and the plan would unfold

Billy grabbed the box and began greedily eating the cookies in hunger.

Clad took some of the cookies and began eating them as well.

The girls eyes widen as her idiot friend at the cookies. "NO! You fool! You weren't supposed the eat them!" Becky yelled at her friend, very annoyed.

Grim was too busy paying looking at the book Clad mentioned to pay attention. He was flipping through pages and his eyes widen in anger. "HEY! HOW'D DEY GET DIS PICTURE!?! Grim shrieked in outrage. He was at the page of him trying on funny hats, it was very embarrassing for others to see it. Then he heard Becky yelling at her idiot friend Clad. "And why not?" he questioned her, confused.

"Cause I'm gonna explode!" Clad happily answered and continued eating the cookies.

Becky smacked her forehead and shifted her eyes. "Look at the time! It's late! We have to go Mr.Reaper!" Becky exclaimed. Her plan had failed and Clad would pay, but not here, in front of them. How can you take over if your friend eats your plan?

"Hey! Wait!" Grim yelled, to them, but they where already gone. He closed the door and turned to face Billy who was still stuffing his face with the cookies. "Stop eating, Billy!" he ordered, knowing the trouble he would be in if Billy exploded.

"Okayth," Billy said, and stuffed the cookies in his mouth, ignoring Grims wishes.

"I said stop it!" Grim shrieked, and he took out his sife. He began zapping all the cookies in-till they disappeared.

"MY COOKIES!" Billy yelled in horror. "Why did you do that?" he whimpered, and stuffed one cookie that didn't vanish into Grims mouth.

Grim spit the cookie out and glared at Billy in annoyance. "AUGH! Don't do dat! Didn't ya hear ANYTHING dat girl just said!?!" Grim asked, incredibly annoyed at Billy.

"Nope," Billy answered and went to the window. The new house suddenly shrunk from 30 feet tall to normal house size. He blinked. "I don't think they're of Earth, Grim," Billy stated.

Grim stared at Billy surprised and walked over. "Dat's probably the smartest thing I've ever heard ya say," he said, kind of impressed that Billy could figure that out all by himself. Billy beamed then went back to picking his nose. Grim sighed. "C'mon, let's go pay dem a visit," Grim said and he used his scythe to make a portal , and teleported Billy and himself into the living room of Becky and Clad's house.

B:Read and Review! Anyway if any-one's interested please join the rp. We need more people.

Clad:That's all for now folks.


	2. Chapter 2 Alien Neigbors

IB:Welcome to chapter two please leave a review. 

Disclaimer: I don't own "Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy." Maxwell Atoms does. I own "Becky and Clad."

Chapter 2 Alien Neighbors

Becky was sitting on the couch reading another Grim book, and had sky-blue fur, big mouse ears cat eyes, dark blue pigtails, and a cat tail. Clad was laying on a beanbag, and he had dark blue fur, dog ears, a beaver tail, and hooks for hands. The plan to sell cookies so all humans would explode had failed, and relaxing was the only way she calmed down. Clad just read over her shoulders bored out of his mind.

"HELLO" Billy yelled, trying to get their attention.

Becky dropped her book in surprise. "What the hell?!" she yelled annoyed and walked over. Humans where's allowed in her house this was bad.

"Watch your language child! Dere's an idiot present," Grim stated, pointing to Billy, taking no notice of their appearance.

She glared at him and shot red lasers out of her eyes in anger at Grim. "Quiet you!" Becky ordered, annoyed.

"AHHH!" Grim cried, surprised, and summoned his scythe. He blocked he laser with it which deflected it away from him. "WHAT WAS DAT!?" he exclaimed, angrily. He wasn't expecting this.

Clad walked over still grinning like a deranged loon. "Don't get her angry," he warned, and laughed at the thought of what would happen to him if that occurred.

Becky didn't answer Grim and grabbed Billy with her tail, squeezing him.

Grim was too busy being shocked by Becky to listen to Clad. He was really getting angry and was very confused. "Hey! Put dat down, ya little brat!" Grim screamed, at her annoyed, and angry.

She smiled smugly still holding onto Billy and liked having the upper hand. The power of being in control was delicious. "Why? The book said you wanted to kill them so many times," Becky stated smiling evilly.

Grim thought he could work with that fact, and was still wondering where those books came from. "Yeah, dat's MY job. Not YOURS. So if you'll kindly unhand him," Grim asked, and outstretched his hand out, hopping now she would release him without any fuss.

Becky thought about that and glared at him, then began smiling evilly again. "No, he'll make a perfect thing to experiment on," Becky said, and pushed a button, and dropped Billy down a chute.

"What the-!?!" Grim cried in shock. He wasn't expecting this, "Where does dat lead to!?!" he asked, glaring at Becky and Clad. He wasn't in the mood to save Billy at the moment, he just wanted to relax in peace.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Becky grinned and went down the chute.

"The secret Lab," Clad answered, wagging his tail. "Where aliens!" he stated, happily grinning.

"Aliens?" Grim said to himself confused. Usually it was underworld creatures that attacked. He dived into the shoot after Becky and Billy, wondering what the lab would look like.

IB:I end it there now review!

Clad:Do it! You know you want to. No flames.


	3. Chapter 3 New Friend?

IB:Whee here is chapter 3, Read and Review. 

Clad:And free fisheads for you.

Disclaimer:I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" Maxwell Atoms does. I own "Becky and Clad."

Chapter 3 A New Friend

IB:Where indeed? To find out REVIEW!

Clad:And get free fisheads!

The lab looked like a 13th century dungeon with an old fashion skeleton on the wall. Billy was strapped on a table grinning stupidly. "That tickles," he giggled.

"But, I didn't do anything yet," Becky said confused, holding a bendy metal device above Billy.

A faint "aaaaAAAHHHH!" Was heard getting louder and louder and Grim shot out of the tube. "AHA!" He yelled, triumphantly. "Hand over da kid." He ordered.

A transmission screen came out and the Queen of Pluto was seen. "How's it going?" she asked.

Becky ignored Grim and bowed. "I just got on this planet but it's going okay," she answered, nervous.

"Well, I'm tired of waiting so go invade Venus instead," the Queen ordered, and the transmission was cut off. Becky stood there dumbfounded.

"Who was dat?" Grim asked, curious.

Becky narrowed her eyes. "My stupid queen, it took me 200 years to get here and now I have to leave! What for? Venosians are our enemies I want nothing to do with them!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms very ticked off.

Grim decided to try being nice instead of the usual threatening to see if that would work to get Billy back. "Since you're leaving do you think ya could give Billy back?" he asked, putting on a fake smile.

"I'm not leaving, but you can have the kid back," Becky sighed, and released Billy.

(Hey it worked!) Grim thought to himself, proud. "Thanks and another thing why did dat kid say dat he was going to explode after eating the cookies?" Grim gestured to Clad who was trying to eat Billy.

KABOOM! Clad and Billy explored but returned to normal if you can consider them normal. Becky frowned for a sec at another weapon that was a dud. "That's why, so...since I'm staying...want to be friends? she asked, half grinning.

Grim gave her a suspicious look not sure if being friends with an alien would be wise. "I don't know, just a few seconds ago ya were holding Billy prisoner, How do I know you wont do it ago?" he asked.

"I don't hurt friends, or friends of friends," Becky answered, slightly confused at what she just said.

Billy ran away from Clad and hugged Grims leg. "I knew you cared, Grim!" Billy yelled, happily, panting.

"Get off me, Billy! Grim said, annoyed, shaking Billy off. After ten minutes of trying to get Billy off his leg, Billy let go and started chasing a bug. He sighed in frustration and turned to Becky. "Uhh, I guess so," he agreed to being her friend, skeptically.

"You don't sound sincere about it why?" Becky asked, eyeing Billy chasing a roach.

"Let's just say dat I have bad luck with friends," Grim sighed. Billy had not disappeared along with the roach he was chasing.

"I see, we could be enemies," Becky suggested.

Grims eyes widen the last thing he need was another enemies. "No, no! Dat's okay! he grinned, trying to be friendly again. "We could be friends, I suppose," he stated.

"Great!" Becky happily exclaimed, glad to have someone else to talk to besides an insane idiot.

Grim suddenly realized that Billy was missing, he began searching but Billy was nowhere in sight. "Hey! Where's Billy?" he asked.

IB:Where indeed? REVIEW and find out.

Clad:And get free fisheads!


	4. Chapter 4 The Underground Lab of Strange

Disclaimer:I don't own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy," Maxwell Atoms does. I own "Becky."

"Where's Billy?" Grim asked again, scanning the area for any sign of the red headed moron.

"Don't know, he'll be fine if he stays out of the labyrinth," Becky answered.

"What's so bad about dat?" Grim asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Nothing except I never made an exit," Becky answered, thinking about how stupid that was.

Grim gave her a look. The kind of look that a passer bye would give someone dancing with a chicken. The kind off look stating what the heck are you talking about girl. "Can't he just come out da beginning?" he asked, confused.

Becky shook her head. "I never made a beginning," she half grinned and began eating a rotten apple.

Grim looked utterly confused beyond belief.

"You enter a tube and get sucked into the maze," Becky explained and placed an elf hat on him.

"Well, let's go get him before he gets in dere," Grim sighed.

They began wandering the dark, dusty lab, trying to locate the missing Billy. "He could have been eaten by cronocks or crocodiles sixty feet long, I avoid it cause I can't swim," Becky said, trying o make conversation.

Grim groaned and threw the elf hat on the floor. All of this was just so frustrating. "Let's find da little moron before it's too late," he complained, continuing to search for Billy.

Becky picked the hat up, frowning, thinking that bye rejecting the hate, he didn't want to be friends. "I didn't make this house I bought it at Neptune and created many traps for enemies or Clad," she snickered.

Meanwhile Billy was starring at a Bearnok. "Hi there," he waved, sticking his tounge out.

"Grr," the Bearnok growled, nearing Billy.

Elsewhere. "The kid's in the artificial forest I can hear him and the Bearnok," Becky stated, and began walking in the direction of the Bearnok.

Grim scratched his skull. All of this was so confusing. "What's a Bearnok?" he questioned Becky.

"It's a version of bear, eight feet tall, fangs five feet long, three eyes, and mean," Becky answered, bored. "I made an artificial forest so some animals could liver after humans and other lifeforms killed them off," she explained.

Grim gulped, he didn't want to deal with that. "You got way too much free time on your hands, girl," he said nervously.

"Yeah," Becky sighed, starring at the foolr for a sec, thinking about all the lonely free time. "I plan on filling that time in now by hanging out with you," she cheerfully stated, smiling, walking closer to Grim.

Grim stared at her for a second wondering why Mandy wasn't around. "Ya know, I'm not sure my other friend will like you hanging around us," he thought, thinking about Mandy.

"Eh? Why not? I know I get angry, impulsive, eat strange things, and frown a lot," Becky said, not at all sure why she just told her faults. "But I care about my friends," she grinned, not wanting to lose another friend.

"Really? Grim asked, hopefully, thing Becky might be able to get him out of some of his chores, or at least help him once in awhile.

"Yes, but don't get me angry, that's why I live along with, Clad," Becky ordered, sternly.

"What happens den?" Grim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't wanna know," Becky darkly stated, not wanting to talk about it.

"Sure I do! Am I going to have to make ya get ticked off to find out?" Grim asked, playfully, and started poking her.

Becky narrowed her eyes and growled, backing away, and glaring in spite. "By the way my people are cannibals, that means we eat dead things, and you are a dead thing, so knock it off!" she threatened.

Grim frowned at Becky again, not too pleased with her sudden change in attitude. "Is dat anyway to talk to a friend?" he asked, upset.

Becky frowned for a second. "No, but if I don't want to talk about why not to get me angry, please respect my wishes," she ordered, firmly.

"Fine," Grim crossed his arms, not in the mood to argue. "Lets' just fine Billy," he finished, and went back to looking for him.

Becky ears perked up, getting a voice transmission from wherever Billy was. "By the way Billy is where the Cobratcaus is," Becky said. "Which is in the artificial forest, my ears can hear from thirty miles and he's arguing with him," she added.

"Stay back! I have a shoe," Billy threatened, and threw a shoe at the giant snake.

Grim let out an irritated sigh. "Is dat bad?" he groaned, not in the mood to fight off monsters anytime soon.

"Depends, the really bad creature is the T-Rex which wasn't a good idea to go back in time to go back in time to get one. He's eating all the animals," Becky said, shaking her head.

"Why would you want a T-Rex in your house??!" Grim cried, in disbelief.

"I have a lot of free time on my hands," Becky joked and saw he wasn't amused. "Well were at the door of the artificial forest, let's get Billy, before he gets eaten," she ordered.

Grim nodded and they both went into the room.

Read and Review please.


	5. Chapter 5 The Forest

IB:Thanks for the review my friends. 

Clad:For all Billy and Mandy fans. Wrath of the Spider Queen comes out July, 6, 7:00 p.m.

Disclaimer:I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy," Maxwell Atoms does.

Read and Review peers.

Chapter 6 The Forest.

A bright light shined through, illuminating trees growling 60 feet tall, sunflowers blooming 10 feet, and many strange creatures roaming free. Grim and Becky walked through the forest trying to locate Billy. They walked past, bearnoks with fangs 30 feet long and snouts 4 feet cronorks 80 feet long with really sharp teeth. They came across a giant spider, catching Grim off guard. "WOAH! DAT THING'S HUGE!" he shouted, taking out his scythe, and tried to hit the spider.

Becky eyes widened in horror, "No! Don't kill, Lilly!" she ordered, desperately, not wanting to lose her pet.

Grim stopped surprised and gave Becky a strange look, "Ya named it?" he partially laughed, wondering why anyone would keep spiders 90 feet tall in their house.

"Yes, and don't kill Rexy either," Becky ordered, annoyed.

Grim sighed, he looked at 'Lilly' the spider and shuddered in disgust. He would blame Billy for making him hate spiders later. "Do I even want to know?" he asked, referring to Rexy, not wanting to fight off a dinosaur.

"No, you don't...I learned spiders were sweet when I met one named Jeff. So I went back in time to get one," Becky explained. "Anyway, let's go find your friend," she ordered, and took out a book called, 'The Horrible Life of Grim 2.' "Dude, what's with the ballet dress?" Becky laughed, looking at a picture of Grim dancing like a ballerina.

Grim eyes widened in horror," What!?" he cried in embrassement. He quickly grabbed the book, if he could blush, he would be as red as a tomato at the moment. Grim just groaned and pulled his hood over his face. "Mandy, said she would set me free if I did it!" he growled, crossing his arms. "Da little liar," he muttered, angrily.

"Why don't you leave then?" Becky asked, jumping on rocks to get across a river. "Friends aren't supposed to to force friends to do chores and stuff," she said.

Grim followed her frowning, "I can't!" he proclaimed, disappointed. "We had a deal," he sighed.

"She cheated dude, that hamster made you lose. It was unfair," Becky argued walking past a cave.

"Yeah, but Mandy doesn't care," Grim griped, not wanting to find out what lived in the cave, and walked past it, fast. "I don't think dat girl cares about anything! I mean since when does 'best friend' forever mean slave!??" he complained, upset.

"It doesn't. Billy, may be an idiot, but he treats you better," Becky said, smiling.

Grim smiled back for a sec, "Dat's true," he started thinking about that. "Well let's go find him before he gets himself eaten," Grim sighed, and started walking again.

Becky frowned her ears picking up Billy's voice far away., "He's not in here. He left. Now he's in the labyrinth," Becky stated, annoyed.

A giant T-Rex suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "AHH!" Grim screamed and he took out his scythe by instinct. "Don't make me go prehistoric on your butt!!" he threatened to the dinosaur.

Becky stared at the dinosaur in confusion, "Say that's not Rexy," she proclaimed, surprised.

Grim smiled in delight, "Ooh. Can I reap it? Please, please, please?" Grim cheered, cheerfully, really wanting to chop something up.

"No, it's still a living thing," Becky protested, shaking her head. "I didn't bring it and Clad never went with me in time travels...I wonder were a came from," she began pondering.

Grim brought his scythe down, "Aww," he groaned, disappointed. "Well, maybe we should get outta here before dat thing eats us!" Grim suggested, noticing the dinosaur was coming closer, licking it's lips in anticipation of consuming them.

A figure suddenly slid off the dinosaur. "But that's no fun. I brought him here for that very purpose," a man with violet skin, a head shaped like Grims hood, and evil yellow eyes, and a long stout, named Monty said, slyly.

Review.


	6. Chapter 6 A Relative Visit

IB:Thanks for the review my friends.

Disclaimer:I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy," Maxwell Atoms does. I own "Becky and Monty."

Clad:Read and Review peers.

Chapter 6 A Relative Visit.

Monty stared at Grim and Becky coldly. Becky eyes widened, "Hey! You're that dude from Neptune!" her eyes turned to slit. "You can reap him," Becky growled, angrily.

"I can? YAY!" Grim cheered, happy at the thought of reaping a mortals soul. He flew over to Monty, scythe in hand, ready to bring it down.

Monty smiled, "Now, Mr. Reaper, let us not be hasty," he said calmly, yellow eyes glinting with insanity. "While you're reaping me the dino well be eating your girlfriend," he grinned wide.

"Girlfriend!?!" Grim yelled, shocked. He stared laughing, "Oh dat's funny," he chuckled, wiping a non-existent tear from his eye socket. He narrowed his eyes, "Seriously though, I'm gonna have to take your head off," he stated, more seriously, bring his scythe over his head, preparing to swing at Monty.

However being a hologram the swing went right through him, and the real Monty began tickling Grim.

"Stop it! I" Grim ordered, laughing, trying his best not to let go of the scythe. "I swear I'll make you regret dis!" he threatened, laughing uncontrollably.

Monty grabbed the scythe, smiling in victory. "Now to reap your little friend," he laughed, cruelly.

Becky growled at Monty, and ran over to the T-Rex, picked it up, like it weighed no more than a feather, and hurled it at Monty, who reaped it.

Grim growled angrily, eyes turning slits, "Hey!" he yelled, furiously, fire surrounding him. "Give dat back!" he ordered, outraged, flying over.

Monty grinned evilly at Grim, "I will. As soon as I reap your little friend," he said maliciously.

Becky narrowed her eyes at the attacker, "Who are you anyway?" she hissed, growling.

Monty chuckled, "Well niece, I'm your dear sweet uncle Monty," he answered, calmly.

Grim was beyond angry, "Nobody's reaping anybody!" he yelled, growling in anger. "I'm probably gonna get in a lot of trouble because ya raped dat blasted dog a few seconds ago!" he cried, growling. He checked an hour glass that was strapped to his wrist, "Yep...dat thing wasn't scheduled to die for another two minutes! When da T-Rex ate him!" he grumbled, annoyed.

Monty narrowed his eyes, growling in frustration, "Oh...boo hoo. I really care," he mocked, sarcastically. "Look, Reaper, I've traveled along way, because my boss wants me to kill that girl. So just wait!" he ordered.

"But, I'm not scheduled to die yet," Becky protested, backing away to a tree, glaring at him.

"Yeah!" Grim agreed, annoyed. "What's da big idea?" he growled, placing his hands on his hips, stubbornly.

"I could chop your head off Reaper and it would never grow back," Monty said dangerously.

Becky fearing for her friend, and own well being, lifted up a tree like it weighted nothing.

"No bid idea I just...AHHH!" Monty yelled in terror, upon seeing a tree flying towards him.

Becky hurled a tree at him and it landed right on top, causing the scythe to get away. "I can lift 2,000 times my own weight which comes in handy," she said, heart beating fast, hoping that the attacker had died.

Reivew


	7. Chapter 7

IB:Like another story, this one lives on one reviewer, thanks.

Clad:But you want more and you know it.

IB:One is better than none, and it keeps the story alive.

Clad:Hmm, yeah. hands out free Grim plushies

Disclaimer:I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy," Maxwell Atoms does. I own, "Becky, Clad, and Monty."

Chapter 7

"Woah!" Grim stared at Becky in disbelief and amazement. "You go girl!" he cheered, happy that the wacko had been stopped.

Becky stared at the tree , wondering if it's weight had killed Monty. "Thanks, let's get out of here," she said, nervous.

"Shouldn't I reap dis jerk first?" Grim asked, raising his scythe above Monty.

Monty eyes opened, and he grinned at the Reaper, "Sorry, Reaper, I have to go," he chuckled, and flew off.

Becky sighed, "Just forget it, Billy's at the swamp now, let's go," she rushed.

Grim sighed, letting another mortal get away, "Ok," he agreed. They walked past the trees, strange things stared at them, strange things, making Grim nervous. "Are dese creatures uh dangerous?" he asked, nervous.

Becky grinned wide at him, "No more dangerous than me," she joked, walking under a giant spiderweb. "Of course one should be aware of Lirons, Tilgers, and Bearnoks," she said, evilly.

"Oh my," Grim didn't want to fight any of those strange creatures, he wanted to take a long vacation after they find Billy.

Crickets chirped, big bees hummed, the bees were enormous, ten feet long with five feet long stingers one landed on Grim. Grim froze not looking forward to the pain to soon follow. "Oh good, we can get honey," Becky took a bucket out of nowhere, and grabbed the stinger, and started using it as an utter. Grim stared feeling faint, wondering if he would ever meet a normal mortal. The bee left, kind of pissed, Becky grinned at the bee, "To get stung by that thing would cause someone to nearly meet well you," she joked, walking through mud.

"Wonderful," Grim said sarcastically, following her until they reached the swamp. Billy was nowhere to be seen however.

Becky stared though the trees, and snakes, eating the honey, "Grrr, he's not here, I give up," she growled, retreating to a door that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"But what about Billy?" Grim asked, confused, also disappointed that after coming all this way, Billy was still missing.

Becky grumbled and walked to an escalator, "I don't fear for Billy, I fear for the creatures," she answered, not caring about Billy anymore.

Grim laughed, "Yeah, he's there problem now!" he stated, happily. "AHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed evilly. Grim suddenly thought of something, Billy, really stands no chance in this strange place, especially with giant spiders, and bees. "Wait...Is he going to get eaten?" he wondered, slightly concerned.

Becky shrugged, and went on the escalator, still eating the honey.

"Oh," Grim said, not sure if he really liked the idea of Billy getting eaten. "Hmm, maybe we should go get him," he called back to her.

"You worry to much," Becky complained, annoyed, ignoring his wishes.

Grim sighed defeated, and he went up the escalator, wondering why there was an escalator in a swamp of all places, and if Billy was still alive, where Mandy was, and if he would ever make normal friends.

Review!!!


	8. Chapter 8 Boogers

Disclaimer: I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy." Maxwell Atoms does. I do own "Becky and Clad"

Chapter 8 Boogers

The escalator led Becky and Grim to the living room. Billy walked over, "Where have you been Grim? I can't wait all day for you," he complained, annoyed.

"Billy!" Grim cried in surprised, not expecting to see him. He narrowed his eyes, "Where have ya been boy?!"he growled angrily.

"Playing hide and seek and my nose needs cleaning," Billy answered picking his nose and a big booger was hanging on his finger.

Becky and Clad laughed in amusement.

Grim was revolted. "Well what do ya want me to do about it?" he groaned, dreading the answer.

Billy tried to think really hard about an answer and he grinned wide. "Eat my boogers!" he declared giggling.

Becky and Clad kept on lauging at Billys idiocy and Grims misfortune.

Grim face turned green starting to wish that Billy had been eaten. "AUUGHHH!" he tried his hardness not to throw up. Grim pushed Billy away from him in pure disgust. "You're da most disgusting kid I've ever had da mispleasuer to meet!" he declared. "And dat's a LOT of kids!" he stated, glaring at him.

Billy grinnned at him stupidly and bowed, "Yes. Yes sir I am. Thank you," he said happily.

"Here's an idea kid eat them yourself," Becky suggested.

Billy frowned, "But that's what I have Grim for!" he complained. He saw no point in eating his own boogers if he could get Grim to do it.

Grim shot Billy a look, tired of being used for his odd and nauseating activities. "No it's not! I'm not your slave, Billy." Grim stated annoyed, and he crossed his arms, remembering the conversation Becky and him had earlier.

Billy smiled at Grim. "True...You're my bestest friend!" he squealed and hugged him. "And as a friend you to eat my boogers," he grinned, having his tongue hand out and boogers dripping down onto his shirt.

Grim eyes twitched. "No way! I'm not eating anyone's boogers!" he protested, completly revolted.

"Fine," Billy sighed, annoyed. He handed Grim the list that he got from Mandy.

The list said do anything Billy asked for, do my homework, take Irwin to the dance, get me a soda, clean the chimmey, make dinner. It went on and on and didn't seem to have a end. "What's dis?" Grim growled angrily.

"What Mandy want's you to do!" Billy answered happily clapping his hands. "She said if you don't then she'll show that picture of you in a ballet dress to all of your underworld friends," he grinned at Grim.

Becky snickered and Clad did ballet gestures, making fun of Grim.

"Eh he he," Grim laughed, embarrassed. He became very angry again not wanting to do anything for a disgusting idiot and a bossy brat. "What makes her think I'm going to do all dis!?" Grim asked, deterimined to get out of doing chores.

"She's mean and aways get's her way," Billy answered simply. "Are you sure you wont eat my boogers? Or earwax?" he asked hoping Grim would give in.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Grim yelled, extremly irritated. Growling he grabbed the list from Billy and set it ablaze until it crumbled to ash. He laughed, "Dat's what I think of her stupid chores!" he declared, proud of himself.

"Oooh," Billy said, and started giggling.

"You can just tell her to do her own chores from now on," Grim pouted, crossing his arms.

"That's telling the idiot human," Becky said giving Grim a thumbs up sign.

Grim smiled, "And furthermore I'm never doing anything odd or repulsive for you ever again," he told Billy.

"Fine," Billy groaned, annoyed. "By the way I opened your trunk and a giant black hole appeared! So now would be a good time to start screaming declared. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Billy shouted, running around in circles.

Clad:REVIEW!


End file.
